


My Battle for Mewni

by Gaish



Series: Star vs the Forces of Evil Post Season 2 Rewrite [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaish/pseuds/Gaish
Summary: After Star left the Diaz's house leaving his best friend behind and an old threat starts preparing for revenge, Star and her mom try to find a way to save the kingdom.





	My Battle for Mewni

**Chapter 1: Return to Mewni**

An hour has passed since the End-of-the-School-Year party in the Díaz's house ended. In the living room Rafael was crying in the sofa, with her wife, Angie, comforting him and calling the Sad Grown Man Hotline. Marco was in his room wallowing in despair because of Star's departure from Earth, his girlfriend Jackie was there with him trying to make him feel better and their friend Janna was also there acting indifferent as usual, even if it hurt her inside the possibilitie of never seeing Star again.

"She must have a really good reason for doing what she did, but what if she is in danger and her friends are not there... I'm not there." said Marco to the girls.

Jackie, knowing Marco very well, realized he wouldn't be calm until he was sure Star was safe.

"Look dude, you will feel miserable and stressed until you finally decide to something about it, you should just go to check on her right now. You told me all about your interdimensional adventures, I know you'll be fine." told Jackie to her boyfriend trying to make him feel more secure.

"You are right Jackie, I can't just sit here until I get some response. I'm Marco Diaz and I need to go to save my best friend."

"One last thing, about what Star said before leaving. Do you have a crush on her?" asked Jackie.

"...No, you are the one I like." answered Marco while hugging her girlfriend.

Marco was about to take his dimensional scissors when Janna stood up.

"Finally, Why did it took you so long?" she said taking Marcos's scissor and opening a portal.

Marco just rolled his eyes towards her, gave a goodbye kiss to Jackie and went through the portal to the Butterfly's Castle. Janna also decided to go and jumped throught it too before it got closed.

Meanwhile in Mewni, inside the Forest of Certain Death, Star and Moon were travelling with the soulless and floating Rhombulus, Hekapoo and Omnitraxus Prime tied like balloons in a carriage carried by a warnicorn as magic continues to vanish from the universe and Toffee is getting prepared for his next move. Due to the interdimensional magic fritz their carriage and the warnicorn started dissapearing with both Butterflies falling to the ground, Moon dropped Lekmet's remains but was quick enough to pick them up to hide it from Star's sight.

"It would be nice to know where are we going." questioned Star to her mother frustrated while standing up.

"I know all of this was very sudden and I know how bad does this make you feel so please trust me. I can't tell you where are we going here dear, Toffee has eyes everywhere, now come on we need to continue walking to get there." Said Moon.

"It's ok mom, It's just that too much has been happening in my head lately, but anyways, it's Lekmet gonna meet us there?" Asked Star.

"Y-yes Star, he'll be there" Her mother answered.

They kept walking throught the forest when some of Ludo's rat minions jumped out of some bushes and attacked Moon from behind, Star reacted fast and blasted them with her wand throwing a green explosion, knocking the rats out and almost hitting her mother.

"Sorry mom, that was close." Star apologized.

"It's okay dear, just don't use the wand again, it will cause more problems that solutions. That explotion could've gave Toffee our location." Answered Moon.

Star just stopped talking and followed her mother until they got close to a big lake where a dumb looking crocodile started approaching them while saying.

"Bwah."

And then Moon answered.

"Bwah."

"She's lost her marbles." Star exclamed to herself.

Moon and the crocodile contuined comunicating until the latter one returned to center of the lake and a big ancient looking structure came out of the water with tons of crocodile sorrounding it. Moon took the Magical Balloon Comission and entered this new place while Star followed her. This sanctuary was bigger in the inside than it appeared to be in the outside, it was round and it had a giant font in the center with smaller pods around it and statues of Glossaryck everywhere. Once the doors were closed Moon told her daughter that this was the Magic Sanctuary, a place were queens had came for generations to hide in moments of crisis.

"I'm going to put the Magical High Comission in those pods over there, you pull that lever to fill them with pour regenerative water. We need to bring them back if we want to face Toffee." Said Moon to her daughter.

Star did what she was told to do but nothing happened, and a green gooey liquid started coming out of them.

"It's too late, he corrupted all the magic." Exclamed Moon.

"What are we going to do now mom?" Asked her worried daughter.

With the resurrection plan not working, Moon resorted to her second plan.

"I really didn't wanted to get to that, since I don't think you are ready, but there are no more options, we'll have to fight Toffee alone. He corrupted the wand, you won't be able to use it, you'll need to learn how to do magic without it."

" What kind of magic are you talking about? because I already deeped down before. Or are you gonna teach me how to do that super cool butterfly thingy that you do‽" asked Star while being very excited.

"No Star, that's not a simple thing to do, you'll have to start learning simplier spells. Try to concentrate and blast something out of your hands."

"Ugh, fine" Said Star with a exagerated bored expression.

Star walked away from her mother and closed her eyes, she started to feel an inner peace with herself and then she yelled.

"Narwhal Blast!"

But surprisingly for her nothing happened.

"Rainbow Fist Punch."

"Cupcake Blast."

"Spider With a Top Hat." She contuniued shouting.

No response was received .

"This is not working mom, I need to learn something more powerful and fast." Said Star hurriedly.

"Magic doesn't work like that, you can't just rush it." Said Moon irked with Star's ignorance

"But Toffee is already coming, there is no time, why don't you just go there and fight him? You abandoned the kingdom and dad to come with me here, I bet Lekmet isn't even coming." Said Star while getting annoyed with her mom's actitude toward her.

"He is too dangerous, you know that!" Said Moon getting even more tired of Star's indiscipline.

"Well I defeated him once and I can do it again!" Said proudly Star.

"This is different, he has a wand, has absorbed the energy of three powerful magical beings and won't stop until he gets this, if we to face him without a plan we could end up dead just like Lekmet." Exclamed showing that she has Toffee's missing finger.

"Ughhh, why do you keep so many secrets from me? Lekmet died and you entered my closet? Well it's better to try without a plan than just sitting here while he destroys the kingdom or whatever evil thing he wants to do, let's go fight him now and stop being such a pessimist." Exclamed Star very mad.

"Look, I used to be a happy outgoing girl like you, going in adventures and having fun all the time, until Toffee and his army of monsters killed my mother."

There was a long silence after Moon said that. Star didn't know what to respond so she just started and hugging her mother while tearing up.

"... But, but you said you sent Grandma Comet to a grandma farm, to hang out with other grandmas"

"Oh, Star". Said Moon while walking away tearing up and sitting on a stomp.

Star walked next to her slowly, sat at her side and gave her the wand.

"I was a bit older than you when it happened, I didn't know what do, so I spoked to Eclipsa." Said Moon nervous.

"Eclipsa? The Eclipsa? Queen of Darkness? Asked Star surprised.

Moon nodded.

"Didn't she die hundreds of years ago?"

"No, Eclipsa is alive and I made a deal with her." Exlcamed Moon with a serious expression.


End file.
